


"Come sink into me and let me breathe you in"

by MoxFirefly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Slight fluff, braige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige can't seem to fall a sleep with a mind full of annoyances.</p><p>Luckily for her the one thing that's not an annoyance is there to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Come sink into me and let me breathe you in"

**Author's Note:**

> I really like these two, so I wanted to try my hand on them again.
> 
> It's a bit fluffy so bear with me.

Sometimes she wasn't sure how'd she'd ended up in all of this. It clearly had been a good choice, or at least it seemed rebellious at first before it turned out to be a good thing. Sometimes the oddest of outcomes make us feel closer to happiness.

Paige was finding it hard to sleep with all these thoughts, usually she was out the moment her head hit the pillow. Tonight did not seem to end, and as she turned on her side she found herself smiling softly. 

When she'd told her supposed "friends" about her relationship with a certain cult leading degenerate she was ready for the backlash. Nikki's eyes had bugged out of her face almost, Alicia was more than concerned and the ex members of PCB did not take it too well. Did it bother Paige? Not one fucking bit, what did irritate her was the amount of crap they spoke about him behind her back, Accusations of Paige being brainwashed flew about, there was the "attention" theory or that she had simply gone bonkers enough to hook up with him. Regardless of, her mouth never stayed quiet when she caught light of these irritating comments. Paige simply never kept her mouth shut and much less when it came to Bray and their relationship. 

What was in it for him? She still wasn't sure. He did tell her how much they were alike, rambled on about how they were destined to cross paths. He was, smitten? That seemed like a good adjective. If he was as into her as she was with him, then no harm no foul. Paige felt more than comfortable with him, as if some mask she wasn't aware she wore would slip off whenever with him. It was-well it was right, thats what she felt deep in her own soul. Being with him felt _right_.

Paige ran a finger up his arm, tracing the intricate designs of his tattoo. He was a sleep for once and somehow hadn't stirred when she'd touched him and that alone only made her continue. He was warm, warmer than any covers or sheets, which prompted her to scoot closer to him. Paige focused on playing with a loose strand of his hair, curling it around her index finger. Unbeknownst to her, he had stirred a little and woken up. "Sorry, thought I was being extra sneaky." She chuckled softly watching him rub an eye. "Im shocked you're not passed out by now, was keeping your mind busy?" He always seemed to know when her head was working something over, it made for good use whenever she was too angry to explain why. Paige shrugged a bit, this wasn't the moment to sulk over or complain. "Nothing, just, not tired for once." He knew she was lying, hell she knew she could've voiced that better and not make it so obvious. For once, he didn't pry and opted to push his hand up her shirt and scratch at her back, which she happily purred her thanks. 

She took the moment to look at him, right into those eyes of his that seem to speak louder than his words sometimes. She put into memory how even in the darkness of the room she could tell the exact hue of blue they were, how his pupils would dilate just by looking at her. 

Being compulsive came in handy when with him, at least Paige had noticed that. Because she had reluctantly wiggled out of his hands and had straddled him, kissing him softly just to see how it felt. 

To be soft, to be delicate if only for a second.

His hands when down her back, calloused and rough but a little more gentle than he ever managed to. The kiss however shifted, more needy and seeking out a more desperate reaction. He pushed up the shirt she was sleeping, his obviously, and gripped those pale thighs he loved to decorate with bruises the size of his hands. Paige moaned into the kiss, rocking against him slowly, the soft cold breeze against her bare bottom caused her to shiver. His lips traveled to her neck, nipping at the delicate flesh of her neck. Paige pressed her hands on his chest and sat up briefly to take off her shirt and toss it elsewhere. She returned to his lips, bitting down hard and eliciting a grunt on his behalf. Her toes curled every time she could reduce him down to a grunting mess, gripping at her waist and making sure she can see his hands on her the next day. 

He was in her and Paige's breath hitched.

His tendency or much rather his enjoyment of depraving her of oxygen was always there in the form of kisses or a hand around her throat. This time, given the sudden softness all of a sudden, came in the form of kissing. Only even stopping when he sought fit and just when Paige was breathing in greedily he was kissing her once more. Paige's hips were rocking back and forth slowly, but with a force that kept her desperate for her release. 

And god did she want to cum.

Fucking Bray wasn't like any other of her experiences. It was something that seeped into your veins and kept you hooked, wanting more of it. 

And Paige of course was greedy, always ready to receive a dose or two or three.

Bray's nails dug into her thighs, causing her to whine but pick up her speed. The taste for delicate was an interesting experience, but they thrived more when it came to the more rough and tumble of it all. She sat up again, hands on his chest, her own nails leaving their marks behind. Bray's own hands rand up her chest, cupping her breasts and giving them a firm squeeze. Paige tried to bite down on her lip to muffle a moan but it came tumbling out of her lips and that dark chuckle of his mixed with it, there was nothing more that Bray enjoyed than just making a mess of Paige. He gave her breasts another tight squeezes, kneading them as her pace picked up and before she knew it she was slamming herself down on him was a need that made him reward her. Paige could feel fingers on her clit and before she could process another thought she was cummin, a loud moan as she continued to ride out her release. Bray kept rubbing the sensitive nub, making Paige cry out and tighten even more around him. He came, mouth on her neck, teeth latched to her skin and enjoying the whimpers coming out of her mouth.

Paige slumped forward, breathless and hot, his arms wrapping around her.


End file.
